Minene Rinth
This Tribute is property to Nine-Tailed Fox. Minene Rinth District: 12 Age: 16 Gender: Female Weapon of Choice: Scythe Alternative weapons: Bow and arrows, knives Lunaii: Personality: Minene is a tough girl who only cares for the survival for herself, and nothing else. She has strong instincts, so she thinks she doesn´t need anyone to help her or love her. Minene is intelligent and is tactically minded. At first glance, Minene seems very threathening and somewhat scary. She is willing to destroy anyone who gets between her and her goal. But she has a somewhat friendly side to her, and if she stretches herself she can have a somewhat normal conversation with someone. Minene hates God and anything that has anything to do with religion with a passion. Skills: Weapon handeling, sprinting, camoflague, manipulating Weaknesses: Swimming, being under pressure, climbing Token: Her eyepatch Allies: Minene will join forces with the Careers, for now... Backstory: Minene grew up in a poor neighbourhood in District 12, the Seam. She and her parents always had it tough, they had to work day through just to have some food on the table. Everywhere around them people died because of hunger and people were murdered every day, since everyone were so poor there was a lot of criminals. The worst part was the Terrorists though. There were two groups of them, both of which had a very different religion, different from the opposing one. They were constantly at war against eachother, and no matter how hard the Peacekeepers tried, they couldn´t get them to set their differences aside. One day when Minene and her parents were coming home from work when Minene was eleven years old, a bomb suddenly exploded under their feet and blew up the street they were on. When Minene finally woke up in a healer´s house, she found out that everyone but her around the bomb had been killed, including her parents. Minene knew who was responsible, and after a little while, the group called Terak announched that they were the ones who had bombed the street. Afterwards, the other group, Kinim, responded to Terak´s attack by bombing the Seam public school, killing dousins of innocent students. Again, Minene narrowly escaped and survived. But in the explotion she lost her eye, and thus has to wear an eyepatch. The two attacks destroyed the Minene who used to be, and was replaced with a spiteful, bitter person who hated religion in all it´s forms because of the terrorists. From that day and forward, Minene started to train in secret, to destroy both the terrorist groups once and for all. When she was fifteen, she infiltrated both of their bases and set up a false rumor in Terak that Kinim was going to pose an attack on them later that day. Then she put the same rumor in Kinim´s base, that Terak was going to attack them. Then she escaped the bases and watched as the two terrorist groups destroyed eachother. At the next reaping, when Minene was sixteen, she was reaped for the Hunger Games though, and since nobody volunteered, she has to go. Category:Females Category:Nine-Tailed Fox's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Reaped